


A Meeting of Math Minds

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Kent's girlfriend breaks up with him because she's in love with Ikki. This makes for an interesting first meeting.





	A Meeting of Math Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Sofihatter545 asked me to do this scene mentioned in canon where Kent's girlfriend leaves him because she fell in love with Ikki based on his eyes.
> 
> I did my best.

* * *

“We have to break up. I’m in love with someone else.”

Kent looked up from his research and frowned, taking off his glasses to look at the girl in front of him. He did not understand, nor was he certain that he wished to, if he was honest about it. If he thought her earlier actions were a prank, then these almost certainly were.

“You only professed a desire to date me yesterday. Now you say you are in love with someone else? I thought you said you weren’t that fickle.”

“If you’d seen his eyes, you’d understand. One look at Ikki, and I was in love. I can’t date you anymore, Kent. It wouldn’t be right.”

“On that point, I suppose we agree,” Kent said as he rose, though he still didn’t understand, seeing as how the same girl had professed to have strong feelings for him not that long ago, though it would hardly be the first time he had heard about this student ‘Ikki’ that all the girls seemed to be in love with. He was in his first year, Kent believed, and some kind of mathematics major, so he should be around the department, at least as far as the disturbance earlier would lead anyone to believe.

“Are you mad?”

“I am not,” Kent admitted. He hadn’t been that certain of her feelings to begin with, and he did not know that he had any of his own. He had simply been curious and was willing to see if there was anything to these feelings of hers. She was not a complete idiot, which helped, but that did not make her his genetic match as his parents had assured him he’d find eventually.

“You can be mad.”

Kent sighed. Admitting that he cared little to nothing about her would not help matters. “If you do not have any true interest in me, it is better that it ends now. That is all I can say, and that is all that matters. Now you can go. I have research to do.”

“You’re really not mad?”

“If your intention was to make me jealous, consider this a failed attempt. Please leave.”

* * *

Another knock interrupted Kent, and he sighed, removing his glasses and pinching his nose. This was rather a difficult formula to understand without constant interruptions. He would have to do more studying at home where his parents were unlikely to disturb him given their long hours.

“Excuse me. This is the math lab?”

“If you are unaware of that fact after this long, it seems education may be lost on you,” Kent answered. “Exactly what need do you have of this particular room? There’s usually no one here but me, and if you are looking for the professors who are in charge of supervising it, they may be in the faculty lounge if they are still on campus, but in general I have observed them to go home after their required teaching courses.”

“I don’t need any of the professors,” the other man said, sitting down on the couch. “Ah, that’s nice. Feels good after running halfway across the campus. I thought Rika said she had the fan club under control, but I got ambushed today. Four girls. All of them ready to confess their undying devotion to me.”

“I see. You are the one they call ‘Ikki.’”

The other man winced. “Am I that notorious already?”

“Not necessarily, though the woman I was dating told me this morning that she was in love with you and may well have been among the four you heard from today.”

That got a flinch. “I’m sorry. I am. Really. I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear. I’m not even sure how most of those girls know me. I mean, I did decide to get a job off campus, and some of them found me at the cafe, so it could be that, but most of them don’t have any classes or clubs with me.”

Kent frowned. “You believe you have no responsibility for these feelings? It was nothing to do with who you are?”

“I know it’s not. It’s these eyes.” The other student took off his glasses and looked directly at Kent. “Whenever a girl looks at them she gets mesmerized and thinks she’s in love. It wears off. It’s not real. It’s not about me. It’s just the way my eyes work.”

“That is absurd. No one’s eyes are like that. It is a physical impossibility.”

“I can prove it.”

Kent thought about that. “Curious. Perhaps I would be interested in seeing you do just that.”

“What?”

“Either you are a very deluded liar, or there is some basis for this claim, but as it defies all known science, I very much doubt that. So, yes, I believe I would be interested in this proof you believe you can offer.”

“You’re very strange.”

Kent shrugged. “So I have been told, but it does not bother me. If you not interested in showing this proof, please leave. I was in the middle of a reading on limits for applied calculus, and I am finding the wording difficult even for a mathematical text, especially when interrupted. Granted, by this point it is something I believe I understand well, but the use of this particular textbook would make me question that as I do not comprehend the instructions. The problems are ridiculously easy to solve, though, so it appears to be something in the text itself.”

“You can solve those problems?”

“Yes.”

“And you got them right?”

“Yes, at least according to the answer key in the back.”

“Okay, now you’re the delusional one. My professor held that book up as one that made even math professors cry because the problems are too difficult.”

Kent snorted. “I created more complex math problems for my mathematics instructor in my first year in high school.”

“Really? Now that I want to see.”

“You would not be able to solve it.”

“Try me.”

“Very well.”


End file.
